The Alternative Plan
by Faith with Dreams
Summary: Change for a girl is never easy, especially when there no one to guide you. Lori Curtis life get complicated when boyfriends,drugs,peer pressure,and trying to fit in get's into the way of finding out who you really are. Rated T for some dirty language.


_Disclaimer: I do not own the Outsiders. All right's go to S.E. Hinton._

* * *

><p>The cold air I felt on my face brought me back to reality. I was lost in my usual silly thought's as I stare at the green leaf's that were changing into there red autumn color. The sounds of children laughter were ringing through my ears as I watch a little boy around the age of five throwing a whole bunch of autumn leave's in the air with a big smile on his face. A smile formed on my face as I watched the children running around. It was fetching too look at, but also amusing to see the parents chasing there children around in circles. This is one of the reasons why I enjoy coming to the park it very relaxing and a good place to empty all your thoughts. The main reason I was here today, was to do my homework in peace. Not that my home was bad, I just enjoy some alone time. It very hard to get a lot of alone time when you have three brothers and five other boys' just rooming around in your house.<p>

Ugh, I did it again! I lost focus on doing my homework and started pondering every little thing. It just a bad habit I have and share with one of my older brother's. My eldest brother Darry say's "We don't use are head's" but it isn't my fault that little things find my interest. I sighed and stared at my English textbook. I opened it to the page that I'm post to be doing and started my homework. My English homework wasn't that hard, it was nouns which aren't that difficult, adjectives however are a totally different story. I skimmed threw my History homework, and end up starting at my Math homework for five minutes.

What the hell did half of these equation's mean? I decided to take the easy way out and guess all the answers, it wasn't like my math teacher was going to really check it, just glimpse at my homework and see if there an answer. I grabbed my books off my lap and put them in book bag. I looked up at my surroundings; lots of the children have left the park. The blue sky was turning into a darker color and the sun was about to come down.

Oh no I'm going to be late, Darry going to ape. I grabbed my backpack then started running to my house, the running lasted a minute, because I was out of breath. After that I just started to walk home.

I walk down my neighborhood, keeping my eye out for any greaser that came close to me. The greaser boys weren't stupid they knew who my brother's were; no guy even came close to me when Darry was around. It was a good thing, but a bad thing at the same time. Walking up my block, I passed old grungy looking houses. One house caught my attention there were three boys on the front yard fixing up a car that was very worn out.

"Hey boys," I said very casual while walking past them.

"Oh, hey Lori," Matt reply back to me, while the other boys gave me a head nod. I gave them a wave and walk towards my house. I wasn't really friends with them, just polite.

"Wait, Lori," A strong voice called behind my back. It was Matt walking towards me.

"Yes, Matt," I replied trying to keep my cool, which was pretty hard when a seriously hunky guy walks toward you shirtless.

"Can you do me a favor and thank Soda for me, he really helped me out big time," I looked at him confused. What did Soda help him with?

"For helping me get the job at Dx," he explained to me. Oh, that makes sense.

"Oh, sure I'll tell him and Congrats on the job that fab,"

"Matt, come on we need your help, you can flirt with Lori another time," My face went red, when his Buddy called that out.

Matt just rolled his eyes annoyed.

"I'm coming Jeez you can't live with out me for a minute," he shouted back.

"I got to go see you later Lori," He said still annoyed from what his friend shouted.

"Bye," I told him while walking away.

Gosh, he has such a nice body and that golden blonde hair. He such a hunk!

I finally arrived in front of my house and opened the gate. My house didn't look dirty and broken down like the other houses on the street. It had more of a vintage look to it, well that what I think.

"I'm home," I hollered as I dropped my backpack by the front door.

"Hey Kid," Two-Bit said while drinking a beer on the sofa.

"Hi," I replied while taking my dressy white flats off my feet. I put them neatly next to the other shoes or my shoes. My brother's didn't have that many shoes and Sodapop never actually kept his shoes neat.

"Are my brother's home?" I asked, before I got my answer I saw Darry walking out of the kitchen looking a little peeved.

I guess Ponyboy fail a test or something.

"Lori," Darry sternly said.

Oh, I guess I did come home a little late.

"Yes, Darry," I said trying to sound innocent. I guess Two-Bit caught my drift, because I heard him snickering behind me.

"You're late again. This is the second time you came home past your curfew," he informed the obvious.

For some odd reason I thought when I walked up my street, that I wasn't late.

"Um….I…I…" I mumbled.

"You what Lori? If you don't start using your head I'm not going to let you go to the park,"

There he goes again with not using my head!

"I lost track of time," I replied to him very uncertain if he was going to except my excuse.

Darry sighed.

"Tell me you did your homework,"

"Yes, I did," I informed with a sweet smile.

"Good, Lori just try to be a little smarter next time,"

I can tell Darry had a bad day at work, he looked very sore and I coming home late was not exactly what he needed.

I nodded my head at him. Then he walked into the kitchen. I plopped myself on the sofa next to Two-bit while blowing a piece of my hair out of my face.

"I'm gona get going kid," Two-bit told me while getting up from the sofa.

"Why to go get drunk and find a blonde," I smirked at him. He laughed and ruffled my hair.

"Of course!" He exclaimed, I giggled and watched him leave the house.

I picked up the T.V. remote and roamed threw the channels. Oh, Leave it to Beaver on!

I was at the end of the episode when Sodapop walked into the house with Steve.

"Don't slam the-" Ponyboy yelled from his room, it was too late Steve already slammed the door. I laughed a little I think everybody just does that to annoy Pony, I know I do.

"Hey Lori," Sodapop said smiling at me.

"What's up," I replied watching the T.V. credits for Leave it to Beaver play.

"Nothing much, Dx was really busy today," Soda said taking a seat in Darry chair. Was he really shock, everybody went to Dx, because the guys that work there were all Stud's and it actually was a descent gas station.

"What about you anything exciting happen in school?" Soda asked while throwing his dirty shoes on the ground each going a different direction. You see what I mean Soda just doesn't keep his shoes neat! Know tomorrow he going to be looking for them.

"Nah, just did the usual boring school stuff," I replied.

He nodded his head than started talking to Steve.

"I'm glad Dx is finally getting more workers," Steve said to Sodapop. Oh, wait didn't Matt want me to tell Soda thanks for him. Crap I can't believe I almost forgot.

"Soda," I said chiming into him and Steve conversation.

"Matt says thanks for helping him get a job at Dx,"

"Aw, your little crush," Steve teased. I could feel my face getting hot and a smile formed my face, which I usually make when I'm embarrassed or nervous.

"I don't have a crush on him!" I yelled with my dumb embarrassing smile on my face.

"Sure that why your beat red and smiling," Steve quipped.

I gave Steve a huge death glare (that can look very deadly). Sodapop who was chuckling a little notice my death glare.

"Okay leave her alone Steve she getting mad," Sodapop said.

Steve shrugged then continued his conversation with Soda.

Leave it to Beaver was finish and I wasn't really in the mood to watch cartoons. Steve and Sodapop conversation was boring me so I shut the T.V. off and walk to Pony's room.

"Hey Pony," I said jumping on him and Soda's bed.

"Hi Lori," he replied very sleepy.

"Tried Pony?"

He yawned and nodded his head.

"Ya, I got a lot of homework today and track practice ran a little longer than I expected,"

"Did Johnny go to your track practice?"

Sometimes Johnny went to Pony's track practice so he didn't walk home alone and I'm positive Two-Bit didn't go to school today.

"Nah, he didn't come to school today he stayed with Two-Bit," Pony answered.

"Oh, do you think he went home?" I asked worriedly.

I wish Johnny would just come to are house instead of his hell whole. I hated his parent's there were just some old, crazy, evil people that tortured Johnny for no reason.

"Don't worry Lori; Johnny knows to come to are house," Pony reassured.

"Lori come set the table!" Darry shouted from the kitchen.

I groaned, and pushed myself off the bed.

I walk in to the kitchen and saw Darry stirring a pot of Chili and putting a whole bunch of spices in the pot.

I open the cabinet to get the usual dinner table stuff plates, forks, spoon, etc. While Darry wasn't looking I grabbed a spoon and took a taste of the chili.

Not bad it could be a little spicier, but it was alright.

"You couldn't wait till dinner," I turned around to see Darry looking at me.

"Nope," I said simply while licking my spoon.

He smile a little and patted my head. I took a seat at the kitchen table drinking my chocolate milk waiting for dinner.

I was really hungry; I only had a grilled cheese sandwich and apple for lunch.

"Lori tell Ponyboy dinner ready," Darry ordered.

"Ponyboy dinner ready!" I screeched very loud. Darry gave me an aggravated look.

"I could have done that," He said annoyed.

Did he really think I was going to get up from my seat?

Ponyboy appeared in the kitchen taking a seat next to me.

"You finish your homework Ponyboy?" Darry asked while Sodapop and Steve emerged from the living room taking there seats at the kitchen table.

"Yes Darry," Ponyboy answered.

"Did you get your Math test back?" Darry asked.

"Yes I got 93,"

"You went down from your last test Ponyboy I want at least a 95," Darry said.

Darry can be pretty harsh, with Ponyboy. I think he like that with him, because he has the most potential. Sure I'm smart I get good grades, but I'll probably end up being a housewife. That what every girl does, Ponyboy was the only one that actually had a chance of getting a collage diploma.

"Dar lighten up he could have done worse," Sodapop reassured. Darry just nodded his head and put the chili on the table.

Sodapop is the peacemaker of the family. He knows how to tame my siblings and me. That why he's everybody favorite, including mine. I'm not going to sugar coat it I know my brother's love me, but I'm nobody's favorite. Ponyboy always tells me that I'm a pain the butt, which I'm not. Everything I do get's Ponyboy peeved. Sometimes he can just be a dipstick.

"Good chili Darry," Steve said eating like an animal. Actually Sodapop and him were eating like an animal's.

I rolled my eyes, there such pigs.

When I finish eating my chili, Ponyboy and I did the dishes. I can tell he was upset, probably about Darry.

"You okay Pone? You didn't tell me how annoying I was today," I laughed.

"I'm fine Lori,"

"Liar," I accused. He just rolled his eyes annoyed.

"Are you mad about Darry?" No answer.

"Come on Pony, it quite obvious that you're bummed out,"

"Lori just drop it," Ponyboy advised.

"Fine," I said giving up.

We just continued washing the dishes in silent the only thing you can hear were the soapy water and the T.V blasting in the other room. I looked at Pony; his green-gray eyes were a combination of annoyance and anger. I finishing washing the dishes and stormed out of the kitchen to my bedroom. I grabbed my nightgown out of my draw, with a pair of panties. I walked to the bathroom and locked the door. I turn the shower on, making sure the warm water wasn't to hot. Darry would go ape if I wasted the hot water…again. I neatly took off my tight black skirt that was a little past my knees, I put it on the sink counter with my black belt on top of it. I unbutton my white blouse then threw it the hamper with my panties and bra. I put my shower cap over my shoulder length blonde hair. I went into the shower and just stood there for a minute letting the nice warm water hit my body. I grabbed my purple wash clot, and cleaned my whole body.

I turned off the water in the shower and grabbed a towel. I wrapped it around my body; I took my shower cap off, putting in it orignal spot. I cleaned the fog off my bathroom mirror. I checked to make sure I scrubbed my entire eye make up off my face.

_Knock, Knock_

"Lori hurry up you been in there for 20 minutes!" Ponyboy yelled outside the bathroom door.

I rolled my eyes. I was a chick what did he expect me to be in the bathroom for 5 minutes.

"Jeez, Ponyboy hang loose!"

I dried myself with my towel, and then changed into my panties and blue night gown. I unshut the door to see a hacked Ponyboy.

"Finally," he muttered marching to the bathroom. I heard a huge slam behind my back.

Gosh, why the hell was he so hacked? I understand he wasn't thrilled about Darry, but he didn't have to such a dipstick about it.

I stroll into my room throwing my items on my bed. Grabbing my brush I sat on my bed brushing my blonde hair exactly 100 times.

"One…two…three,"

_15 minutes later._

"….Ninety nine," I muttered brushing my hair.

"And one hundred,"

My blonde hair was very straight and soft.

I put my brush on my vanity and started to put curlers in my hair. I was trying to get the flips on the bottom of my hair.

Every string of my hair had a curler in it, expect for my bangs.

I said goodnight to all my brothers,before crashing into my bed.

* * *

><p><em>So, what do you think? I'm a little nervous posting this, because I'm not sure if this chapter was good. I tried very hard though. I hope I didn't make any of the character's OFC. I also tried to NOT make Lori a MarySue. Is it bad that I did not have Dallas and Johnny in the first chapter? There both alive and the Outsiders events did not happen. Also dialogue isn't my strongest suit, so if I have any errors can you please inform me. So in my future chapters won't have bad dialogue. So please express your view's on my story I really would appreciate it:)<em>


End file.
